Le frère d'Harry Potter
by Crapounette
Summary: Les Dursley sont morts et Harry apprend qu'il a encore de la famille, James et Lily n'étaient pas ses parents. Harry a un mystérieux frère qui ignore son existence. Qui est-il et va-t-il accepter Harry ?


**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi comme toujours, mais à la génialissime JKR.

* * *

La Marque des Ténèbres flottait sur le 4 Privet Drive, à Little Whinging. Les maisons environnantes commençaient également à brûler. Cachés dans la cabane à outils, dans le jardin des Dursley, Harry Potter et Dudley Dursley attendaient les secours en tremblant. Au loin, on entendait retentir les sirènes des camions de pompiers moldus qui approchaient.

— Ne bouge pas, Dudley ! Ne dis pas un mot ! chuchota Harry à son cousin obèse qui tremblait, à genoux entre la tondeuse à gazon et la grosse poubelle à roulettes qu'Harry avait rentrée après le passage des éboueurs.

— Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ? On est bombardé ? C'est la guerre ? Mais… à la télé… y z'ont pas dit…

— Oui, Dud, c'est la guerre, mais pas celle que tu crois. Tais-toi, s'ils nous trouvent, on est mort !

Harry se redressa, les jambes flageolantes. Il avait eu le temps de prendre sa baguette magique et sa cape d'invisibilité avant de quitter la maison par la fenêtre, entrainant de force Dudley, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

— Dud, pousse-toi ! On va se mettre l'un contre l'autre et ils ne nous verront pas, j'ai ma cape d'invisibilité.

— Une quoi ? Harry, où sont mes parents ?

— J'en sais rien, Big D, répondit Harry en sortant de sous sa chemise trop grande, la cape hérité de James Potter.

Il alla s'accroupir près de son cousin et les recouvrit tous deux de la cape.

— Dudley, on est invisible tant qu'on ne fait pas de bruit. On va avoir de l'aide bientôt. Mes amis vont venir nous chercher.

Dudley ne répondit pas. Il était terrifié et fermait les yeux, les mains crispées sur ses cuisses grasses.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Harry plaqua sa main gauche sur la bouche de Dudley. De la droite, il pointait sa baguette vers l'intrus. Un individu, vêtu d'une lourde cape noire à capuchon et d'un masque d'argent, jeta un coup d'œil dans le réduit et poussa un cri de rage. Harry vit des mèches blond platine s'échapper de la capuche.

— Lucius Malefoy… Le salopard ! songea-t-il. Mais comment ils ont eu l'adresse, Merlin ! Comment ? Et ces maudites foutues barrières magiques ? Et la protection du sang ? Que des foutaises ! Je vais étriper Dumbledore, si je sors d'ici !

Lucius, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien dans l'abri de jardin, sortit aussitôt, laissant la porte ouverte. Les deux cousins entendirent des cris, et aperçurent des éclairs rouges et d'autres verts : sans nul doute, des sorts de stupéfixion et des _Avada Kedavra_. Harry entendit plusieurs craquements significatifs : On transplanait pas loin d'eux. De nouveau, des cris se firent entendre ainsi que d'autres craquements.

Et puis le silence revint. Aucun des deux garçons n'osait bouger. Dudley avait ouvert les yeux et Harry avait retiré sa main. Il fit un signe négatif au gros blond à genoux près de lui. Ils ne pourraient pas sortir avant que l'Ordre du Phénix ne soit arrivé.

Une silhouette s'approcha et les deux garçons retinrent leur souffle. Harry vit un homme aux cheveux châtains clairs entrer dans la cabane. Il portait une cape élimée et il avait de larges cicatrices en travers du visage.

— Harry, je sais que tu es là, c'est Remus ! Sors, maintenant, tout va bien.

Harry retira brusquement la cape qui les recouvrait.

— Remus ! fit-il en se précipitant dans les bras de son ancien professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal.

— Harry ! Merlin soit loué ! Tu n'as rien ? J'ai senti ton odeur et j'ai suivi la piste jusqu'ici. C'est ton cousin ?

— C'est Dudley, oui. Remus, Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon, où sont-ils ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai rien vu. Kingsley et les autres en sauront sûrement plus. Albus est là aussi, avec Arthur, Fol Œil, Tonks et d'autres.

— Remus, Lucius Malefoy était ici, je l'ai vu, j'ai reconnu ses cheveux sous le costume de Mangemort. Comment ils ont su où me trouver ? Pourquoi Rogue n'a rien dit ?

— Venez, tous les deux. Je vais vous emmener au Quartier Général.

— Dudley aussi ?

— On ne peut pas le laisser là, non ? Et Severus est à l'infirmerie depuis trois jours. Il est revenu dans un sale état de la dernière convocation de Voldemort. Il ne savait rien.

Harry replia sa cape et la remit sous sa chemise. La baguette toujours à la main, il suivit Remus qui tenait un Dudley abasourdi par le bras. Le quartier ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Les pompiers moldus étaient déjà sur place et éteignaient les incendies. Harry vit que les Oubliators du Ministère de la Magie venaient d'arriver et traitaient la mémoire des témoins moldus. Arthur se précipita vers eux et Dudley qui le reconnut, poussa un petit cri apeuré et tenta de se libérer de la main ferme qui lui tenait le bras.

— T'inquiète pas, Big D. C'est Monsieur Weasley, il ne te fera pas de mal, il t'a déjà soigné une fois, quand tu as mangé un des bonbons piégés de ses fils, le tranquillisa Harry.

— Venez les garçons, fit Arthur, on vous emmène au Square Grimmaurd. Vous nous raconterez ce qui s'est passé, ici.

— Monsieur Weasley, les barrières magiques n'ont pas fonctionné. Les Mangemorts m'ont trouvé ! Comment c'est possible ?

— Je ne sais pas, Harry, mais je suppose qu'Albus aura une explication. Venez.

* * *

— HARRY ! Tu n'as rien ? Par Merlin, quand Albus nous a dit que les alarmes se déclenchaient chez tes Moldus, j'ai cru mourir de peur ! s'exclama Molly Weasley, quand ils entrèrent tous dans la maison.

— Ça va… répondit Harry. On n'a rien, rien du tout. On s'est caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Remus m'a trouvé grâce à son flair de loup.

— Venez dans la cuisine, j'ai du thé tout prêt. Et j'ai du gâteau au chocolat, je pense que du chocolat s'impose après tous ces évènements. Tu aimes le gâteau au chocolat, mon garçon ? demanda Molly à Dudley qui pâle comme la mort, tenait ses énormes fesses à deux mains.

— Il adore ça, Madame Weasley, soupira Harry. Dud, lâche tes fesses, veux-tu ? Personne ne te donnera une autre queue de cochon !

Dudley jeta un regard sceptique à son cousin et les sorciers levèrent des sourcils intrigués.

— Hagrid lui a jeté un sort, une fois. Dudley s'est retrouvé avec une queue de cochon.

— Oh ! fit Molly. C'est pas très gentil, surtout à un moldu qui ne peut pas se défendre. Qui lui a jeté le contre-sort ?

— Personne. Dudley a dû aller dans une clinique se faire opérer.

— Venez manger de mon gâteau, les garçons, trancha Molly lorsqu'elle vit Arthur et Remus se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Lorsque les deux cousins furent installés devant une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat et une tasse de thé, Arthur, Molly et Remus s'assirent à table eux aussi, en attendant le reste des membres de l'Ordre. Dudley, très mal à l'aise, regardait autour de lui, étonné de l'aménagement étrange des lieux.

— On… on est où… Harry ?

— T'es chez moi, Dud. La maison m'appartient. J'en ai hérité de mon parrain.

Dudley hocha la tête et regarda Harry qui commençait à attaquer son gâteau. Pour une fois, le gros blond avait l'appétit coupé. Le transplanage avait été une sacrée découverte, et comme c'était une sensation très désagréable pour les Moldus, il en était encore nauséeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, son naturel revint au galop et il attaqua le gâteau de bon appétit.

— Si tu nous racontais, Harry ? demanda Arthur en sirotant la tasse de thé que Molly venait de lui servir.

— J'étais dans ma chambre, et Dud en bas devant la télé, avec Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia. Et puis j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas. Je suis sorti sur le palier de l'étage et j'ai aperçu des capes noires, alors je suis retourné dans ma chambre. J'ai pris ma baguette et ma cape d'invisibilité, j'ai fait sortir Hedwige en lui disant d'aller au Terrier se cacher et je suis descendu par la fenêtre en m'accrochant à la glycine sur le mur. Dudley était dans la véranda, je l'ai fait sortir et on est allé se cacher dans la cabane de jardin. C'est là que Remus nous a trouvé. Je ne sais rien de plus. Et toi Dud ?

— Non… nooon… je… je sais rien, balbutia Dudley, livide, la fourchette à gâteau encore à la main. C'était qui ces gens avec des masques ?

— Des Mangemorts, Dud. C'est leur chef qui a tué mes parents et qui a tenté de me tuer quand j'étais bébé.

— Mais… et… Maman ? Et… Papa ? Hein ? Tu… crois… ? Aussi… comme les tiens ? Mais… on… on n'est pas… des… comme toi…

— Des sorciers ! Big D ! Dis-le, ça mord pas ! soupira Harry.

— Harry… Tu as parlé d'un Malefoy, tout à l'heure, tenta Dudley. Papa avait rendez-vous avec un Monsieur Malefoy, l'autre jour. Il a dit… que… qu'il lui avait vendu… quelque chose… et que ça lui rapporterait beaucoup d'argent. Assez pour la maison de vacances.

— Merlin… fit Harry, écœuré. Lucius Malefoy a piégé Oncle Vernon pour avoir l'adresse et des infos sur moi. C'est comme ça qu'ils m'ont trouvé. Mais comment il a eu son nom, hein ?

— Harry, Lucius est tout le temps fourré au Ministère, il a dû trouver les parchemins qui te concernent, ceux qui nommaient tes tuteurs. Après, ce n'était qu'une question d'or et de temps pour te trouver, déclara Arthur, un peu dégoûté.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Molly alla jeter un coup d'œil sur le ou les nouveaux venus. Elle revint avec Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il regarda les deux garçons en soupirant.

— Navré les enfants, mais je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles.

Harry avala sa salive et regarda Dudley qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

— Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia, hein ?

— Les Mangemorts. Ils n'ont laissé aucun témoin. Désolé pour tes parents, Dudley, fit le grand sorcier noir. Tu as de la famille qui peut s'occuper de toi ?

— Tante Marge, répondit Harry. Miss Marjorie Dursley, elle élève des chiens.

— Dudley, je vais te conduire chez ta Tante Marge, annonça Kingsley. J'ai commandé une voiture avec chauffeur au Ministère. Dès qu'il sera sur la place en bas, nous partirons. Tu nous donneras l'adresse en route.

— Kingsley… Tante Marge ne sait pas… enfin, tu sais, pour le Monde Magique.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je serai habillé en Moldu, et avec des documents officiels du bureau du Premier Ministre moldu.

Dudley ne disait rien. Toujours pâle, il écoutait les conversations. Il avait compris que ses parents n'étaient plus de ce monde, et qu'il avait eu de la chance d'en réchapper. Il n'avait qu'une envie, que cette fameuse voiture arrive et que le grand noir étrange l'emmène enfin chez Tante Marge.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Kingsley, qui venait de métamorphoser sa robe de sorcier chatoyante en costume trois pièces rayé noir avec chapeau melon et parapluie, vint le chercher et le fit sortir de la maison.

— Salut, Dud, prends soin de toi, fit Harry du bout des lèvres.

Dudley hocha la tête.

— Merci pour le thé et le gâteau.

Il suivit Kinsley sans un regard en arrière, l'air un peu hébété.

— Etrange garçon, constata Arthur. Je ne pensais pas les Moldus si étranges.

— Laissez tomber, Monsieur Weasley, Dudley n'est pas représentatif, heureusement, grimaça Harry. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il va me manquer, loin de là. C'est un voyou, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

— Nous savons que ta famille moldue n'a pas été gentille avec toi, Harry. Mais ils ont été bien punis. Je présume que Lucius n'a pas dû avoir de mal à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de ton oncle, il a suffit qu'il sorte un peu d'or de sa bourse, soupçonna Remus. Je ne serais pas étonné que ton oncle et ta tante t'aient vendus aux Mangemorts.

— C'est certainement ce qui a dû se passer, fit Harry. C'est long, je voudrais bien voir le Professeur Dumbledore… Fol Œil et les autres. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les protections n'ont pas marché. Même avec l'adresse, ils n'auraient pas dû nous voir, non ? Les barrières magiques étaient là pour ça. Je sais qu'elles fonctionnaient avec mon sang et celui de Tante Pétunia.

— On ne sait pas, Harry, répondit Arthur Weasley. Écoute, est-ce que tu veux aller dormir un peu ? On te préviendra quand tout le monde sera là. Ron, Ginny et Hermione sont chez Bill et Fleur qui viennent d'acheter un cottage au bord de la mer. Ils campent dans leur jardin. Mais Remus et Tonks resteront là avec toi.

— Monsieur Weasley … Et… mes affaires ? Je veux dire … ma malle, mon balai, j'ai tout laissé, là-bas.

— Remus et moi, nous irons tout prendre demain matin… j'espère que ça n'a pas été détruit. Il y avait ces curieux véhicules rouges moldus, là-bas, et ces Moldus avec des drôles d'uniformes qui arrosaient les maisons qui brûlaient.

— Les pompiers.

— Oui, je ne me souvenais plus du nom. Pompiers, c'est ça.

Harry décida d'aller se coucher. Tandis qu'il montait les escaliers après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux trois membres de l'Ordre présents, il prit conscience qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à retourner chez les Dursley, et qu'il aurait peut-être enfin une vie décente. Même si son anniversaire était dans moins de quinze jours et qu'il allait être majeur dans le Monde Magique, il était persuadé que Dumbledore ne le laisserait jamais vivre tout seul au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il allait certainement lui trouver encore un tuteur pour la durée de l'année scolaire et un endroit où vivre pendant les vacances de fins de trimestres, à moins qu'il ne puisse rester tranquillement à Poudlard.

Harry entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait habituellement avec Ron. Il glissa sa baguette sous son oreiller et se coucha tout habillé par-dessus le couvre-lit. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'allumer les lampes à gaz en entrant dans la pièce et ne vit pas que Phineas Nigellus Black était dans son tableau et le regardait.

* * *

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient tous dans la cuisine, pour le petit déjeuner. Molly avait fait un saut jusqu'au Terrier et en avait rapporté des vêtements pour Harry. C'étaient des vêtements qui étaient trop petits pour Ron, mais qui iraient sûrement très bien au Survivant. Discrètement, elle les avait déposés sur la chaise près du lit d'Harry, sans déranger son sommeil.

Le jeune Gryffondor descendit dans la cuisine, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, et vêtu des vêtements propres donnés par Molly. Il salua l'assemblée d'un bonjour général et d'un signe de tête, puis il alla remercier Madame Weasley pour les vêtements.

— Mais je t'en prie, mon chéri. Assieds-toi, mange… Tu veux des œufs et du bacon ?

Albus Dumbledore, l'air fatigué, se trouvait en bout de table. Il était entouré par Minerva McGonagall, soulagée qu'Harry soit indemne, et par Severus Rogue qui était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et semblait souffrir au moindre geste. Autour de la table, il y avait Arthur et Molly, Remus et Tonks, Fol Œil, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle et Emmeline Vance.

Tout le monde regardait Harry manger et Albus Dumbledore rompit le silence.

— Harry, comme tu le sais, ton oncle et ta tante Dursley ont été tués dans l'attaque des Mangemorts hier soir. Kingsley s'est fait passer pour un membre du Ministère moldu et a accompagné ton cousin chez Miss Marjorie Dursley. Dudley a eu sa mémoire modifiée et la version officielle est qu'une explosion de gaz a ravagé le quartier. Remus nous a dit que tu souhaites récupérer tes affaires, là-bas. C'est bien normal. Et ce sera fait dans la journée, tu feras une liste pour qu'il n'oublie rien.

— D'accord, fit Harry toujours obnubilé par son idée depuis la veille. Maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi les barrières magiques n'ont pas fonctionné. Ils n'auraient jamais dû me trouver ! Vous m'avez obligé à rester là-bas alors que je ne voulais pas ! Tout ça… tout ça, pour rien !

— Soyez poli, Potter ! gronda Severus Rogue. Vous oubliez à qui vous vous adressez !

— Oh vous ! Si vous aviez fait votre boulot ! On n'en serait pas là ! Tu parles d'un espion ! Il sait rien du tout !

— POTTER ! JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS !

— Harry… Le Professeur Rogue est revenu très sérieusement blessé de sa dernière convocation, et il n'était pas en état d'aller aux suivantes, ce que Voldemort savait très bien. Je pense que ce ne sont pas des coïncidences. Il ne fallait pas que nous le sachions, ce qui me laisse à penser que Voldemort se méfie de Severus. Je crains fort que sa carrière d'espion ne s'arrête ici. C'est beaucoup de risques pour lui, pour peu de résultats, puisque Tom prépare ses coups en douce. En ce qui concerne les barrières magiques… j'avoue que je suis perplexe. La magie du sang de ta mère te protégeait tant que tu étais dans la maison. Je présume que c'est pour ça que ta Tante Pétunia a été tuée presque tout de suite. Cela faisait disparaitre cette magie. Les barrières que j'avais placées il y a seize ans fonctionnaient comme un sort de _Fidelitas_, mais sans gardien du secret. Pour que les Mangemorts te trouvent il fallait qu'un des habitants de la maison souhaite leur donner ces indications, l'adresse, et les dates auxquelles tu serais dans la maison. Ce qui me laisse à penser qu'en effet, ton oncle et ta tante ont vendu ces informations. Remus m'a dit que ton oncle était en relation avec Lucius Malefoy, ton cousin en a été témoin. Je savais qu'ils ne t'appréciaient pas tellement, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle trahison, surtout pour de l'or. Je suis très étonné. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ils ont pu te trahir ainsi… la magie du sang de ta mère aurait dû empêcher toute initiative de ce genre, normalement Pétunia ne pouvait pas te trahir ni souhaiter ta mort.

Remus toussota dans sa main, soudain mal à l'aise. Albus le regarda fixement quelques instants et fut distrait par une question d'Harry.

— Je vais aller où alors ? Je suppose que vous n'allez pas me laisser seul ici… même si j'ai dix-sept ans bientôt. Et je sais bien que je ne peux pas aller à Poudlard.

— Je sais que tu souhaites aller au Terrier avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny, Harry, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. Le Terrier n'est pas protégé suffisamment et ce serait faire prendre des risques à la famille Weasley toute entière, car ce sera le premier endroit auquel pensera Voldemort. Hermione doit retrouver ses parents dans quelques jours, pour partir en vacances avec eux à l'étranger pour tout l'été. Ron et Ginny vont rester chez Bill et Fleur, ils y seront en sécurité, leur cottage étant sous _Fidelitas_ également. Le mieux serait que tu restes ici avec Remus et Tonks. Ça te va ?

— Très bien. Remus et Tonks… c'est parfait ! fit Harry en hochant la tête. Et pour le reste de l'année ? Je pourrai rester à Poudlard ?

— Oui. Bien entendu, tu resteras à l'école pour les vacances de Noël et de Pâques. Par contre pour l'été, nous te trouverons un tuteur.

— Je serai largement majeur, Professeur Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas besoin de tuteur. Je pourrai rester ici avec Remus.

— Harry, Remus est un membre important de l'Ordre et souvent amené à partir pour de longues missions, notamment chez les loups-garous et il ne sera peut-être pas disponible. Tonks a son poste d'Auror à occuper et ne sera pas là en journée. Tu comprends pourquoi je voulais que tu ailles le plus possible à Privet Drive ? Tu étais en sécurité là-bas… théoriquement.

— Très théoriquement ! ricana Harry. Trahi par ma propre famille ! Whaouuu ! Quel scoop ! Rita Skeeter en ferait pipi dans sa culotte de bonheur !

— Potter ! pesta Severus Rogue. Gardez vos réflexions grossières !

— Remus ? fit alors Albus Dumbledore. Vous avez une petite idée, sur l'échec de la magie du sang ?

Remus se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux.

— Remus ? demanda Harry, intrigué. Tu sais un truc ? Dis-le !

— Je… j'avais promis à James et Lily… mais…

— PARLE !

— T'énerve pas, Harry. J'y suis pour rien. Oui, Albus, je sais pourquoi la magie du sang a échoué.

Remus fit une pause et leva timidement les yeux vers l'assemblée qui le regardait. Il soupira.

— On n'était que quatre à connaitre la vérité. Moi, Sirius, James et Lily. Ils sont tous morts, et maintenant les Dursley, alors je présume que je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis libéré de mon serment, non ?

— Certainement, Remus, fit Albus Dumbledore d'une voix rassurante.

— La magie du sang n'a pas fonctionné parce que Pétunia Evans n'était pas la tante d'Harry.

— QUOI ? bondit le jeune Gryffondor.

Minerva McGonagall étouffa un cri de surprise, comme plusieurs autres membres de l'Ordre, et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son élève qui se rassit tout doucement, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court.

— Lily Evans n'était pas la mère d'Harry et James n'était pas son père, poursuivit le loup-garou en soupirant d'un air las.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe, les murmures de stupeur enflèrent dans la cuisine. Harry livide, cacha son visage dans ses mains en tremblant sous le coup de l'émotion.

— Qui sont les parents d'Harry, Remus ? insista Albus Dumbledore. Il a de la famille encore en vie ?

— Oui, il a de la famille.

— J'ai… hein ? fit Harry en écartant son visage de ses mains. Et mon nom, c'est quoi ? Mon vrai nom, je suis qui, bordel ? JE SUIS QUI ?

— Calme-toi, Harry. Tu t'appelles bien Harry James Potter, c'est ton vrai nom, celui que tes parents t'ont donné à ta naissance. Mais James n'était pas ton père. Il… il était ton frère et Lily, ta belle-sœur.

— Comment ? James, mon frère ? Mais ils sont tous morts et tu dis que j'ai de la famille, pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas !

— Ton père était Charlus Potter, le père de James. Il était veuf lorsque tu es né. Sa femme Doréa Black, était la mère de James et une parente de Sirius, ce qui explique pourquoi elle a recueilli Siri lorsque ses parents n'ont plus voulu de lui. Elle était âgée déjà, à la naissance de James et elle n'aurait pas pu être ta mère. Elle est morte lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts en 1977. Elle avait cinquante-sept ans, je crois. Ton père avait presque soixante ans lorsque tu es né. Il avait une relation avec une sorcière de Sang-pur qui était mariée avec un Moldu et très malheureuse en mariage. C'est elle, ta mère.

— Je suis un Sang-pur alors ? s'étonna Harry. Et ma mère, elle s'appelle comment ? Elle vit encore ?

— Oui, tu es un Sang-pur, et non elle n'est plus en vie. C'est pour ça que James t'a élevé avec Lily.

— Son nom ? Je veux le nom de ma mère !

— C'est… pas si simple… Harry. Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait…

— Ok. Grouille-toi !

— À ta naissance, ton père avait donc soixante ans et ta mère juste trente-huit. Je ne l'ai jamais vue, James ne l'aimait pas trop, tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi, mais elle rendait Charlus heureux, alors il a laissé tomber. Elle a quitté son mari lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte et est partie vivre avec ton père. Lorsque tu es né, ils t'ont nommé Harry, et James pour ton grand-père paternel, comme ton frère. Peu après ta naissance, ta mère a voulu retourner discrètement chez son mari pour y récupérer des bijoux, des photos et d'autres souvenirs de sa famille à elle. Elle pensait que la maison serait déserte, car son mari passait son temps dans les tavernes moldues pour s'enivrer. Malheureusement il était là… il a prit son fusil et il a tiré sur elle. Il l'a tuée sur le coup.

Harry poussa un soupir et se frotta les yeux, sous ses lunettes rondes. Près de lui, Severus Rogue était de plus en plus pâle. Le récit de Remus lui faisait très peur car il lui rappelait certains évènements de sa propre vie.

— Et mon père ? hésita Harry… il est mort comment ? Tout de suite après elle, alors, si j'ai été élevé par mon frère. Je suis tout petit dans les bras de Lily sur les photos que m'a donné Hagrid.

— Oui. Lorsque ton père a vu que ta mère ne rentrait pas, il est allé voir. Il savait où elle était allée et il craignait qu'elle n'ait des ennuis. Il t'a laissé avec James et Lily, et Siri aussi… Et il n'est jamais rentré. Le mari de ta mère l'a abattu de la même façon, lorsque ton père a transplané. Charlus ne connaissait pas les armes à feu moldues et il n'a pas compris le danger, je suppose, car il n'a jamais sorti sa baguette de sa poche. Ce sont les Aurors qui ont prévenu James. Ensuite Lily et James t'ont gardé, tu n'avais que quelques semaines. Lily était enceinte, mais elle a fait une fausse couche avec toutes les émotions, dues au fait que Voldemort les avait pris pour cible. Et quand la prophétie a été lancée, Voldemort a décidé que ce serait toi l'enfant en question, car il croyait que tu étais leur enfant. En fait, Lily aurait dû avoir une fille. Elle a modifié la couleur de tes yeux avec un sortilège pour que tu aies ses yeux.

— Mes yeux sont comment ? Normalement !

— Noirs. Comme ceux de Severus. Tu as normalement les yeux de ta mère, fit Remus en regardant le Maître des Potions qui était crispé et livide.

À cette annonce, Severus ferma les yeux brièvement, puis il regarda Remus.

— Lupin… Le nom de la mère de Potter ! Tout de suite !

— Je pense que tu as deviné, Severus… dit alors Remus d'une voix douce.

— Pitié, pas ça… pas ça…

Le Maître des Potions, bouleversé, se leva difficilement et tenta de quitter la pièce. Minerva se leva et le retint.

— Vous n'êtes pas assez remis, Severus, rasseyez-vous.

Harry qui voyait que le Professeur Rogue avait deviné l'identité de sa mère, s'énerva alors.

— REMUS ! Pourquoi Rogue sait ? Dis-moi le nom de ma mère !

— Severus, tu veux lui dire toi-même ? tenta Remus.

La terreur des cachots secoua la tête, les yeux fermés. Albus lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule, tandis qu'Harry regardait son professeur les yeux plissés et l'air suspicieux.

— Harry, ta mère s'appelait Eileen Prince. Elle avait un fils de son mariage avec le Moldu qui l'a tuée.

— Alors, j'ai… j'ai un frère ? Enfin… un demi, comme James ? Comment il s'appelle, je pourrai le voir ?

Remus se tourna vers Severus qui poussa un grand soupir.

— C'est moi, Potter. Je suis le fils d'Eileen Prince.

Harry sursauta et se tourna violemment vers le monstre des cachots. Il le regarda bouche bée et avala sa salive. Des cris de surprise se faisaient maintenant entendre.

— Vous… hein ? Vous… vous êtes… mon frère ?

— Il semblerait, Monsieur Potter. Je n'étais pas au courant, murmura Severus, accablé.

— Comment ça, pas au courant ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? gronda Harry.

— Harry ! Severus ne savait pas, confirma Remus de sa voix douce. Lily ne voulait pas qu'il le sache, et Siri et James se sont aussi rangés à son idée. À l'époque nous pensions tous qu'il était un Mangemort et tu étais sensé être l'enfant de la Prophétie.

— J'étais un Mangemort, dit alors Severus. Je ne suis devenu un espion que lorsque Lily et James ont été menacés. Je n'avais plus de contacts avec mes parents depuis ma sortie de Poudlard. Je ne voulais plus voir mon Moldu de père et je ne voulais pas mettre ma mère en danger. J'ignorais qu'elle l'avait quitté pour aller vivre avec le père de James Potter, et encore moins qu'elle avait eu un enfant avec lui.

— Super, je suis un bâtard… Génial ! grimaça Harry.

— Pas vraiment, Harry. Ta mère avait demandé le divorce au Ministère de la Magie, et elle l'avait obtenu. Ce qui lui avait permis de se marier magiquement avec ton père, mais je crains que la transcription sur les registres moldus n'ait jamais été faite. Dans le Monde Magique, tu n'es pas un bâtard.

— L'assassin, qu'est-ce que qu'il est devenu ? Il est où ?

— Mort, Monsieur Potter, confirma Severus.

— Dommage ! Je l'aurais tué ! gronda Harry, agressif.

— Je m'en suis occupé moi-même…

— Hein ? Vous ? Mais… c'était votre père, fit Harry surpris, en regardant son frère.

— Votre oncle Dursley était un ange de douceur à côté de Tobias Rogue. Je n'ai eu aucun regret à lui faire payer la mort de ma mère et ce qu'il m'a fait subir dans mon enfance. J'ignorais par contre qu'il avait tué aussi Charlus Potter.

Harry hocha la tête et dévisagea quelques secondes le ténébreux professeur de ses yeux émeraude.

— Bien joué, Professeur Rogue ! fit-il en fixant toujours Severus.

— HARRY ! pesta Molly, tu ne peux pas dire ça… ce n'est pas bien !

— BEN QUOI ? Ce sale Moldu a tué mes parents ! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !

Harry se tourna alternativement vers Remus et vers Severus.

— Je veux savoir un truc, pourquoi je suis archi nul en potions, puisque le Professeur Rogue est mon frère ?

— Je pense que tu tiens de ton père, Harry, répondit Remus. James était pitoyable aussi, en potions. Tu n'as pas hérité du talent de ta mère, Severus si.

— Et merde… pas de pot, soupira Harry.

Severus leva un sourcil et un rictus se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Harry Potter était son demi-frère, jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle possibilité. Lorsque sa mère était morte, tuée par Tobias, Severus ne l'avait pas vue depuis près de deux ans. Le jeune Gryffondor ressemblait à son frère James comme deux gouttes d'eau, ce qui avait fortement influencé le jugement de Severus, sur le garçon. Lily avait masqué tout ce qui pouvait faire Harry ressembler à sa véritable mère. D'après Remus, il n'avait que les yeux, d'Eileen, comme Severus.

— Bien… fit la voix d'Albus Dumbledore. Tout ceci nous explique en effet, pourquoi la protection du sang n'était qu'une illusion.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû aller chez eux !

— En effet Harry, mais le problème aurait été le même. Severus était un Mangemort, tu n'aurais pas été laissé avec lui, même s'il avait connu ton existence.

— De toute façon, il n'aurait pas voulu de moi ! Il me déteste !

— Je n'aurais pas voulu de vous en effet, Potter. Mais pour de simples raisons, j'avais vingt et un ans quand James et Lily sont morts, j'étais un Mangemort, je suis célibataire et je n'ai aucune idée de comment on s'occupe d'un bébé ! Ça fait beaucoup pour la même personne ! James aurait eu du mal à vous garder aussi, sans Lily. Vous auriez voulu que je vous confie à qui ? Narcissa ? Bellatrix ?

— Ça va pas, non ? s'horrifia Harry, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

— Elles étaient les seules femmes de mon entourage, Potter, ça limite drôlement.

— Heummm… oui, acquiesça Harry.

— C'est du passé, mes enfants, fit Albus, avec un geste apaisant. J'espère que vous allez enfin apprendre à vous connaître tous les deux… et mettre de côté toutes ces années de malentendu. Severus, Harry est votre petit frère, tout comme il était celui de James. Oubliez qu'il lui ressemble, une bonne fois pour toute !

— Heuuu… Professeur Dumbledore, je pourrais récupérer mes yeux ? Je veux dire… Lily n'était pas ma mère, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir ses yeux, maintenant.

— Remus ?

— Oui, Albus, c'est possible. C'est un sortilège du Professeur Flitwick, il n'a jamais su l'usage que Lily voulait en faire, lorsqu'il le lui a apprit.

— Bien. Donc nous lui demanderons la façon de le lever. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou et je retirerai ce sortilège, Harry. Tu auras ton vrai visage, et les mêmes yeux que Severus.

— Ouais… ça ira. Tant que j'ai pas son nez !

— POTTER !

— Ben quoi, cher grand frère… fit Harry, joueur.

— J'ai le nez de mon père, fit Severus en reniflant.

— Dommage, hein ? Et moi ? J'ai quoi de Maman ?

— Rien. Pour l'instant.

— Je… je pourrais voir une photo ?

Severus regarda Harry quelques secondes et soupira.

— Évidemment ! Je vous en apporterai dès que possible.

— Merci, fit simplement Harry.

Severus hocha la tête, la main toujours posée sur ses côtes douloureuses qui étaient bandées. Les autres membres regardaient Severus et Harry interagir. Remus était un peu surpris de voir qu'ils ne s'étaient pas écharpés, ni sautés au visage. Et il se dit alors que c'était juste parce que Severus n'était pas en état et qu'Harry le voyait bien. Une fois que le jeune Élu eut avoué qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller aux obsèques de son oncle et de sa tante, malgré l'insistance de Molly, la réunion prit fin.

Remus se mit à rire en regardant la mine décidée et boudeuse d'Harry.

— Je me suis toujours demandé d'où tu tenais ton sale caractère, parce que James ne l'avait pas, je pense que c'est un trait commun que tu partages avec Severus.

— Pas du tout ! Je ne cultive pas le sarcasme, moi !

— Ça, c'est ma propre culture, Potter ! lança la chauve-souris des cachots qui avait entendu. Débrouillez-vous avec votre moitié de patrimoine génétique que nous n'avons pas en commun !

* * *

Pendant la durée des vacances, Harry resta au 12 Square Grimmaurd avec Remus Lupin et Tonks. Severus passa régulièrement du temps avec son petit frère, à la grande surprise d'Albus et Minerva. Le Maître des Potions lui avait copié certaines photos qu'il possédait de leur mère et Harry les avait collées dans son album photos que Remus lui avait rapporté du 4 Privet Drive avec le reste de ses affaires. Le loup-garou, qui avait fouillé dans les affaires d'école de Sirius qui étaient au grenier, avait déniché quelques photos de Charlus Potter prises au temps où Doréa Black était encore en vie, et il les avait données à Harry. Elles avaient rejoint celles d'Eileen dans l'album offert par Hagrid. Severus avait même emmené Harry faire ses achats de rentrée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le jeune homme, conseillé par son frère, avait enfin pu se constituer une garde-robe décente, sans craindre que la Tante Pétunia ou l'Oncle Vernon ne jettent ou ne brûlent ces vêtements, jugés _anormaux_.

Albus Dumbledore avait levé le sortilège qui masquait les caractéristiques physiques qu'Harry avait héritées de sa mère. À sa grande surprise, et à celle de Severus, Harry n'avait pas seulement les yeux noirs à présent, il avait également la même peau pâle que son frère et de longs doigts, tout comme lui. Severus, voyant l'état de malnutrition évident du jeune Gryffondor, lui avait donné quelques potions de nutrition et une potion de croissance dès que le sortilège avait été levé.

- Bois ça, Harry, avait dit le Maître des Potions. Notre mère n'était pas petite, et Remus m'a dit que Charlus non plus. James était de toute façon bien plus grand que toi et très costaud. Tu ne seras jamais bâti comme lui, tu seras comme moi, j'ai toujours été maigre.

Harry et Severus se tutoyaient à présent et s'appelaient par leurs prénoms. Albus était très satisfait de cette nouvelle relation. Par contre, les deux frères ayant des caractères de cochon, les frictions étaient courantes mais ne duraient pas. Severus qui avait souffert de ne pas avoir de famille, avait rapidement accepté son petit frère. Albus avait mis fin au travail d'espion de l'ancien Mangemort, et celui-ci ne répondait plus aux appels de la Marque, malgré la douleur occasionnée par ces refus.

Hermione, mise au courant par un hibou, avait bien accepté la nouvelle et avait envoyé un cadeau d'anniversaire à Harry depuis l'Italie où elle séjournait avec ses parents. Par contre, Ron n'avait pas répondu au hibou d'Harry, et ne s'était pas manifesté pour son anniversaire, contrairement à Ginny et aux jumeaux. Confus, Arthur et Molly ne savaient pas quoi répondre à Harry lorsqu'il se plaignait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son meilleur ami.

Remus, Tonks et Fol Œil conduisirent Harry et Hedwige à la gare de King's Cross, le premier septembre. Sur le quai 9 ¾, Harry retrouva Hermione et Neville. Ils montèrent dans un wagon et s'installèrent. Neville, étonné, demanda où se trouvaient les deux Weasley.

— Aucune nouvelle de Ron depuis la fin du trimestre dernier, pesta Harry. Gin' m'a envoyé une carte pour mon anniversaire, c'est tout. Je suppose qu'ils sont dans un wagon avec Dean et Seamus.

— Harry… Tu sais comment il est… laisse lui du temps, tenta Hermione en se mordant la lèvre.

— Du temps ? Deux putains de mois qu'il a eu ! Est-ce que j'ai changé, Mione ? Je suis si différent ?

— Non, pas vraiment… tu n'as pas changé tant que ça…

— Harry… demanda Neville, intrigué. Tu as fait quelque chose ? Tes yeux… et tu es plus pâle, t'as été malade ?

— Non, Nev' c'est mon véritable aspect. Ma mère adoptive qui était en fait ma belle-sœur, m'avait mis une sorte de _Glamour_ pour ne pas qu'on voit que j'étais pas vraiment son fils.

— Alors… T'as été adopté ? Grand-mère m'en a jamais parlé !

— Pas vraiment adopté, Nev'. James Potter était en fait mon frère, mon demi-frère. On avait le même père, juste une mère différente. Je suis vraiment un Potter.

— Tu… tu as les yeux noirs maintenant. Tu me fais penser à Rogue.

— C'est normal. Severus est mon frère, Neville. On a la même mère. Sa mère avait divorcé de Tobias Rogue pour se marier avec le père de James Potter, c'est comme ça que je suis né. Quand mes parents sont morts, c'est mon frère James et sa femme Lily qui m'ont élevé. Et quand ils sont morts, la sœur de Lily et son mari ont hérité de moi. Et ils sont morts cet été aussi… explosion de gaz. Leur fils et moi on s'en est sorti parce qu'on était dans le jardin, mentit Harry pour ne pas s'étendre sur les détails.

— Oh ! Pas de chance ! Et alors, tu vas vivre où ?

— Cet été, j'étais avec le Professeur Lupin et sa femme, et Severus venait souvent me voir. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il soit mon frère ?

— Non. Si tu t'arranges bien avec lui, maintenant. Et puis, c'est pas de ta faute, t'as pas choisi !

— Et bien, vois-tu, Ronald n'a pas compris ! Il ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis qu'il l'a appris. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai récupéré ma couleur de peau d'origine ainsi que la vraie couleur de mes yeux que je suis différent. Je suis toujours Harry James Potter, c'est mon vrai nom. La seule chose qui change, c'est le nom de mes parents et le fait que je sois un Sang-pur.

— T'es un Sang-pur ? Qui était ta mère ?

— Eileen Prince.

— Prince ? Bonne famille. Mais je suis pas sûr qu'il en reste.

— Nan, Neville, Severus et moi, on est les derniers, et le nom est éteint maintenant, en plus. Tu comprends pourquoi le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard, Mione ? Ma mère était à Serpentard. Tu aurais vu la tête de Severus quand je lui ai dit ça, pour le choixpeau.

— Ton père était un Gryffondor non ? Comme James ?

— Oui. Tous les Potter sortaient à Gryffondor, j'ai failli tout bouleverser, comme Sirius !

— Tu vas faire des progrès en potions ?

— Nan, Mione. Ma mère était un génie des potions et mon père, nul, comme James. J'ai hérité de ça. Et Severus a hérité du don des potions de notre mère.

— C'est dommage.

— Harry… Tu vas le dire aux autres à Poudlard, que Rogue est ton frère ?

— À tout bien réfléchir, non, Neville, pas si je peux l'éviter. J'ai assez à faire à être le _Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu_ sans en plus, avoir l'étiquette de « petit frère de la chauve-souris des cachots » ! Je tiens vraiment pas à ce que ça fasse la une de la Gazette du Sorcier !

* * *

Pendant la répartition et le festin, Ron ne desserra pas les dents. Hermione et Neville le regardèrent avec désapprobation. Le dernier fils Weasley avait, bien entendu, mis au courant Dean, Seamus, Parvati et Lavande qu'Harry était en fait le frère de Severus Rogue, l'infâme Mangemort, le monstre des cachots. Lorsque Ron, vénéneux, émit l'hypothèse qu'Harry était un bâtard, Hermione vit rouge et lui tomba dessus à bras raccourcis.

— Comment oses-tu ? Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Je vais envoyer un hibou à ta mère, tu vas voir si elle va apprécier tes insinuations ! Harry n'est pas un bâtard, ses parents étaient mariés !

— Son cher frère va le vendre à Tu-Sais-Qui ! Où alors il va devenir un Mangemort, après tout, c'est de famille !

Harry, fou de rage, se leva et tenta de cogner son poing dans la figure de Ron. Ses condisciples le retinrent. L'altercation n'était pas passé inaperçue à la Table Professorale et Minerva McGonagall, en colère, se leva et se précipita vers la table de sa Maison.

— Monsieur Weasley ! J'ai entendu vos insinuations, elles sont inadmissibles. Cinquante points en moins pour vous et une semaine de retenue avec Monsieur Rusard, pour avoir insulté un professeur et un de vos camarades. Si j'entends encore un seul mot à ce sujet dans votre bouche, j'enverrai un hibou à vos parents ! Je ne vous félicite pas ! À cause de votre comportement odieux, les Gryffondors commencent l'année avec un compte négatif de points.

Les élèves de la table des Rouge et Or ronchonnèrent à cette annonce et regardèrent Ron Weasley avec hostilité. Ginny foudroya son frère du regard et se promit de lui jeter son fameux _Chauve-furie_, sa spécialité, dès qu'ils sortiraient de la Grande Salle.

Malheureusement, les Serpentards avaient entendu et la nouvelle fit son chemin très rapidement jusqu'à Drago Malefoy et sa fine équipe.

— T'as entendu ça, Dray ? chuchota Théodore Nott au blond qui était assis en face de lui.

— Ouais.

— T'étais au courant ?

— Non. Pas du tout, soupira le Serpentard peroxydé en scrutant Harry Potter de ses yeux d'acier.

— Tu penses que c'est une connerie inventée par la belette, parce qu'ils sont fâchés ?

— Pas l'impression, Théo. Potter n'a plus les yeux verts, il a les mêmes yeux qu'Oncle Severus, et la même couleur de peau.

— C'est p't'êt' son fils ?

— Ne sois pas idiot, il a toujours son look Potter. Il ressemble toujours à James Potter, sa photo est dans le livre sur les meilleurs Aurors du 20ème siècle, t'auras qu'à vérifier à la bibliothèque. Le balafré est un mélange entre James Potter et Oncle Sev', la belette doit dire vrai, ils doivent être frères. Les Potter n'avaient pas de fille.

— Tu crois que James Potter se tapait la mère du Professeur Rogue ?

— T'es con où quoi ? Il était marié avec une Sang-de-bourbe, il aurait fait quoi avec une femme du double de son âge ?

Pansy Parkinson qui avait fini son assiette, se leva et alla s'asseoir près de Drago, abandonnant provisoirement la compagnie de Millicent Bulstrode et de Daphnée Greengrass.

— Drakinouchou, je sais tout, j'ai entendu la Sang-de-bourbe et ce Cracmol de Londubat discuter de ça entre eux.

— Putain, Pansy ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? Tu fais chier !

— Laisse tomber, Dray, fit Théo, subitement très intéressé. Vas-y Pansy, raconte ! Ils ont dit quoi ?

— La belette ne parle plus à Saint-Potter depuis le début des vacances. Il parait que Potter a appris qu'il n'était pas le fils de James Potter et de la Sang-de-bourbe Evans. James Potter était en fait son frère. Charlus Potter aurait épousé en secondes noces la mère du Professeur Rogue, et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont eu le Balafré. Ce minable est vraiment le frère du Professeur Rogue. Et en plus c'est un Sang-pur… du coup.

— Dray, comment ça se fait que t'étais pas au courant ? s'étonna Blaise Zabini qui n'avait encore rien dit, se contentant d'écouter. C'est bizarre que ton parrain t'ait rien raconté !

— Je sais pourquoi, poursuivit Pansy, triomphante. Ils le savaient pas. Je veux dire que le Professeur Rogue n'était pas au courant et Potter non plus. Les parents de Potter sont morts quand il était bébé, tués par un assassin moldu, il parait.

— Père m'a toujours dit qu'Oncle Sev' détestait les Moldus, fit Drago Malefoy, soudain pensif. Je comprends pourquoi, maintenant.

— Surement, Drago, poursuivit Pansy. Ensuite le balafré a été élevé par son frère James et sa Sang-de-bourbe de femme et ils sont morts aussi, le Maître les a tués, on le sait. Et pour finir, Potter a été expédié chez des Moldus et vous savez tous ce qui leur est arrivé cet été.

— Ça n'explique pas comment Potter s'est retrouvé à être le frère de Rogue ! tenta Blaise.

— Avec Daphnée et Milli, on se disait que son _Glamour_ avait dû s'effacer et que Dumbledore avait dû lui faire prendre une potion de parentage pour comprendre, et que la vérité avait dû éclater.

— Merlin… soupira Théodore Nott. Ça a dû être un sacré choc pour Rogue, il déteste Potter !

— C'est un sacré choc ! pesta Drago. Imaginez… La balafré est le frère de mon parrain, ça fait de lui un membre de ma famille. Je veux mourir !

— Ah… merde ! fit alors Blaise.

Les Serpentards se regardèrent en soupirant et tournèrent leurs visages vers la table des Gryffondors où Harry Potter était, encore une fois et à son plus grand désespoir, le centre d'intérêt.

* * *

Harry tentait de garder une vie normale, malgré les regards insistants de tous les élèves qui scrutaient ses changements physiques. La nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école et les hiboux avaient volé pendant un moment. Harry, tout comme Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore, n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que Voldemort et tous les Mangemorts étaient au courant de son lien familial avec son détesté professeur de potions.

En cours, Severus n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Il retirait toujours autant de points à Harry et lui donnait des retenues à tour de bras. La seule différence était que les insultes personnelles n'étaient plus de mises. Rogue s'y était risqué une seule fois, arguant qu'Harry était un crétin suffisant comme son père, les habitudes ayant la vie longue.

Harry, sans se démonter, avait rétorqué que vu que Severus ne connaissait pas son père, il lui était difficile de pouvoir prétendre qu'il était un crétin suffisant. Lorsque Severus l'avait traité d'insolent morveux, Harry avait répliqué qu'il devait tenir ça de sa mère, car son frère – qu'il n'avait pas nommé – semblait partager cette caractéristique.

Les yeux du Maître des Potions s'étaient écarquillés comme des soucoupes et Harry avait écopé d'une nouvelle retenue. Après mise au point pendant ladite retenue, Severus avait confirmé que James était bel et bien un arrogant et suffisant personnage, tout comme Sirius Black. Harry avait dit que ce trait devrait être typique des Blacks puisque la mère de James était une Black, mais en aucun cas propre aux Potter car il détestait, lui, la gloriole après laquelle couraient sans cesse James et Sirius.

Severus avait avoué également que leur mère avait mauvais caractère et la langue bien acérée. Harry s'était mis à rire et avait répondu que Remus avait raison et que « bon sang ne pouvait mentir ».

Vu que Ron refusait toujours de lui parler, Harry partageait son temps entre Neville et Hermione d'une part, et Severus de l'autre. Le Gryffondor avait pris l'habitude d'aller jouer aux échecs version sorcier avec son frère après le repas du soir, et il avait fait quelques progrès qui n'étaient pas du luxe, car il se faisait battre misérablement à chaque fois. La terreur des cachots jetait également un coup d'œil sur les devoirs d'Harry et l'obligeait à les recommencer lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à son goût. Les notes du Survivant s'étaient ainsi améliorées, et les professeurs s'en réjouissaient tous.

Drago Malefoy était venu demander des explications à son parrain, dans son appartement des cachots Lucius lui ayant expliqué que Severus était à présent considéré comme un traître par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa tête mise à prix. Severus lui avait alors dit la vérité, à savoir qu'il avait appris qu'Harry Potter était son frère, seulement par accident et qu'il n'était pas au courant précédemment, ayant perdu contact avec sa mère pendant deux ans, à cause de ses devoirs de Mangemorts. Ensuite, elle avait été tuée alors qu'il était en mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Ma mère s'est remariée, Drago, et je ne l'ai même pas su. Et elle a eu un autre enfant, je l'ignorais aussi. Je suis parti en mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et quand je suis revenu, Narcissa et Bellatrix m'ont dit qu'elle avait été assassinée par un Moldu. Je n'ai même pas pu assister à ses funérailles. Vu que son nouveau mari était mort aussi, personne ne m'a dit que j'avais un petit frère, James Potter et sa femme l'ont pris, vu qu'elle venait de perdre le bébé qu'elle attendait, ils lui ont mis un _Glamour_ et l'ont fait passer pour leur enfant.

— Oncle Sev', Père dit que le Maître veut ta peau, que tu es un traître. Il dit que depuis que tu as appris pour Potter, tu ne réponds plus aux appels de la Marque des Ténèbres.

— Drago… soupira Severus. Harry Potter est ma seule famille. Par Merlin, c'est mon petit frère, tu peux me dire ce que je pouvais faire ? J'étais fils unique, mes parents et mes grands-parents sont morts, je n'ai ni cousins, ni oncles ni tantes. Et brutalement j'apprends que ma mère a eu un bébé avant de mourir et qu'il est seul au monde aussi. Imagine si un jour Narcissa et Lucius mourraient… ainsi que Bella et Rodolphus… et moi aussi. Tu serais tout seul, Drago ! Et si on te disait que Lucius a eu un autre enfant après toi en cachette, je peux t'assurer que tu serais bien content, je me trompe ?

— Non. Je suppose que non, Oncle Sev'. Surtout si c'est un Sang-pur, en plus. Potter est un Sang-pur du coup…

— Oui.

— Tu sais que le Maître va vouloir se débarrasser de toi. S'il te plait, ne fait rien qui le mette en colère contre toi. J'ai pas envie de perdre mon parrain.

— Rien ne fera le Maître changer d'avis, Drago, et tu le sais bien. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser tuer ce qui reste de ma famille, même si c'est Harry Potter.

— Je n'ai rien entendu, Oncle Sev', grimaça Drago, en proie au tourment. Je te laisse. Fais attention à toi, et méfie-toi de Père.

Une fois Drago parti, Severus prit un verre de Vieil Ogden et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son vieux canapé, en soupirant, le regard perdu vers le liquide ambré qui miroitait dans le verre. Il n'avait pas besoin des mises en garde de son filleul. Il savait pertinemment à quoi s'en tenir avec Lucius qui était un opportuniste de premier ordre et aurait vendu père et mère, épouse et fils, si cela avait servi ses intérêts. Le Maître des Potions ne douta pas une seule seconde, qu'il devrait à présent se méfier également d'une partie de ses Serpentards, certains étant des enfants de Mangemorts.

* * *

Le drame survint lors de la première sortie des élèves à Pré-Au-Lard. Severus avait tenté de dissuader Harry d'y aller, lui disant que ça ne serait pas bon pour sa sécurité. Mais le jeune Gryffondor était écœuré par l'attitude de ses condisciples et le rejet de Ron qui n'avait pas changé d'avis malgré les beuglantes envoyées par Molly et Arthur, et il avait bien besoin de cette sortie pour se changer les idées. Severus décida donc de jouer les accompagnateurs pour les plus jeunes élèves, avec Minerva McGonagall pour une fois enchantée, car la terreur des cachots se défilait tout le temps lorsque venait son tour. La vieille professeure de métamorphose songea alors qu'Harry avait fait son chemin dans la vie et le cœur endurci de son frère et que celui-ci se ramollissait à son contact, bien qu'il s'en défende avec acharnement.

Alors que Minerva et Severus se promenaient tranquillement dans la rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard, entourés de quelques 3ème année Gryffondor et Serpentard dont c'était la première sortie, Harry, Hermione et Neville sortaient de chez Derviche et Bang dans le but d'aller chez Zonko pour les garçons et chez Scribenpenne pour Hermione.

Soudain des ombres surgirent de nulle part et des craquements typiques de transplanage se firent entendre. Des Mangemorts atterrissaient un peu partout dans la rue.

— MINERVA ! hurla Severus, baguette à la main. LES ÉLÈVES ! VITE !

Minerva McGonagall fit vite rentrer les élèves qui les entouraient dans les commerces environnants afin qu'ils soient à l'abri. Harry, Hermione et Neville avaient sorti leurs baguettes et stupéfixaient les Mangemorts à leur portée, cachés tous les trois derrière des tonneaux et de grosses caisses en bois.

Severus se battait comme un beau diable, utilisant des sortilèges mortels et de la Magie Noire. Il savait qu'Harry était à l'abri derrière un tonneau et que le gamin ne visait pas trop mal, étant donné les corps rigidifiés qui étaient à portée de sa baguette.

Une nouvelle ombre, plus imposante, apparu au milieu de la rue et fit face à Severus qui venait de vaincre son dernier Mangemort. Lord Voldemort se tenait devant lui.

Le Maître des Potions sentit alors que c'était le moment de vérité : Le combat ultime et qu'il n'en sortirait probablement pas vainqueur.

— Severus…. susurra l'odieux personnage à la face de serpent. Sale traître ! Comment après tout ce temps, as-tu pu me trahir ? Et pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Pour un vieux fou et un sale gamin ! Aaaahhh ! Mais oui, j'oubliais… ton petit frère, m'a-t-on dit ? Amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Alors finalement Potter est un Sang-pur. Dommage… Ça ne l'empêchera pas tout à l'heure de rougir la poussière de cette rue !

— JAMAIS ! gronda Severus. Vous ne toucherez pas à Harry !

— Mais… mais… mais… On a le sens de la famille ? Comme c'est touchant ! De toute façon, mon cher et déloyal ami, je comptais me débarrasser de toi, avant ! OÙ ES-TU POTTER ? VIENS DONC VOIR TON GRAND FRÈRE CHÉRI MOURIR !

Harry fulminait de rage, toujours caché derrière son tonneau à quelques mètres de Severus qui s'efforçait de ne pas regarder dans sa direction, afin de ne donner aucune indication à Lord Voldemort. L'abominable monstre au crâne chauve et aux yeux rouges riait comme un fou, sa sinistre baguette sautillant négligemment dans sa main.

— Trêve de plaisanterie ! dit le Mage Noir, en tendant sa baguette vers sa future victime. Tu vas mourir, Severus ! _AVADA KE… _

Mais un obstacle s'interposa entre Severus et Voldemort. Malgré les suppliques d'Hermione, Harry avait bondi et s'était jeté entre les deux hommes.

— …_DAVRA_ !

Au moment où l'éclair vert annonçant la mort sortit de la baguette de Lord Voldemort, Harry se trouvait juste devant Severus et reçut le sortilège impardonnable de plein fouet. Son corps inanimé chuta lourdement aux pieds des deux hommes. Lord Voldemort éclata de rire, et repoussa le jeune Élu du bout du pied, sous le regard horrifié de Severus qui se laissa tomber à terre.

Le maître des cachots, dans un état second, prit Harry dans ses bras et vit aussitôt le regard figé dans la mort de son petit frère. Sans réfléchir, il redressa les lunettes de travers du Gryffondor, et resta là, anéanti, proie idéale et ne cherchant même plus à se défendre. Il n'entendit même pas les cris d'horreur de Minerva, d'Hermione et de Neville.

— Harry… pourquoi ? Pourquoi me sauver, je ne méritais pas… tu devais vivre, pas moi ! gémit-il, le nez enfoui dans les mèches noires du jeune homme.

* * *

Harry n'avait pas réfléchi. Il s'était précipité pour se mettre entre Voldemort et Severus, ne voulant pas voir son frère se faire assassiner sous ses yeux, comme tout le reste de sa famille. Le rayon vert du sortilège mortel sorti de la baguette de Voldemort, le frappa dans le dos, car Harry faisait face à Severus. Il ne sentit pas qu'il tombait à terre, ni que Severus le soulevait et le serrait contre lui. Harry flottait déjà ailleurs, loin du champ de bataille qu'était devenue la rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard.

Il reprit ses esprits à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, mais une gare entièrement blanche, au lieu des couleurs rouges habituelles. Le Poudlard Express était devant lui, blanc également, tout comme la vapeur qui sortait de sa cheminée. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et aucun souffle de vent. Il ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid, c'était très curieux, comme un décor aseptisé. Harry, debout sur le quai, regarda autour de lui un bon moment, avant d'apercevoir un couple, vêtu de blanc s'approcher de lui, à l'autre bout du quai. Le cœur battant, Harry reconnu ceux qu'il avait toujours pris pour ses parents, James et Lily Potter.

— Harry ! fit James, avec un grand sourire. Je dois dire qu'on ne t'attendait pas de sitôt.

— Salut James ! répondit Harry en se jetant dans les bras du nouvel arrivant. Je suis mort, hein ? Je m'en suis douté quand je me suis retrouvé là, y a quelques minutes.

— Bon, je vois que t'es au courant, puisque tu m'appelles James.

— T'es pas mort, Chouchou, fit Lily en serrant la presque copie conforme de son mari dans ses bras. Tu es presque mort. Il s'est passé quoi ? En bas ?

— Voldemort a voulu tuer Severus, et je me suis mis devant, comme un con. J'ai pris l'_Avada_, pour le sauver.

— Attends, bonhomme… Servilus est un Mangemort…

— Un espion ! corrigea Harry.

— Mouais, c'est ce que ce vieux Patmol disait aussi, mais franchement…

— Raconte, Harry ! N'écoute pas les bêtises de ton frère ! Pourquoi Voldemort voulait tuer Severus, demanda Lily, soucieuse, les deux mains sur les épaules de son petit beau-frère.

— Il a su que Severus était mon frère et qui j'étais vraiment. Ron Weasley qui était sensé être mon meilleur ami, l'a raconté à toute l'école pour se moquer de moi. Les Serpentards l'ont su, et les enfants de Mangemorts aussi. Severus n'a plus voulu espionner pour ne pas être obligé de me livrer à Voldy contre son gré. Il est devenu l'homme à abattre.

— Voldy ? Tu l'appelles Voldy ? pouffa James. Faut que je raconte ça à Siri. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout encore ? Y a des chiennes en chaleur dans l'coin, ou quoi ? Il devrait être là !

Harry éclata de rire et Lily pesta que James était un grossier personnage.

— Harry, le _Glamour_ que je t'avais mis ne devait pas s'en aller, pourquoi tu ne l'as plus ?

— Les Dursley, ils sont morts, Siri vous a dit que je vivais chez eux, non ?

Le couple acquiesça et écouta attentivement Harry. Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir sur un banc, blanc également, et qui se trouvait le long du quai.

— Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon m'ont vendu aux Mangemorts. Lily, comme t'es pas ma mère, la protection du sang sur laquelle comptait Dumbledore n'a pas marchée.

— Quand Siri nous a expliqués où tu étais, quand il est arrivé, et pourquoi tu étais là-bas, j'étais folle de rage. On savait bien que ça marcherait pas cette histoire de protection du sang puisque tu es le petit frère de James. Siri le savait aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il a essayé d'avoir ta garde. Jamais tu n'aurais dû aller chez Pétunia ! Grands Dieux ! Pétunia ! Et sa baleine de mari ! Je ne suis pas allée à leur arrivée, ce sont mes parents qui y étaient. Quand Siri a raconté tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir, je m'étais juré qu'à leur arrivée ici, je leur tomberais dessus, à l'un comme à l'autre. James m'en a dissuadée, il veut que j'attende un peu.

Harry se mit à sourire.

— Ils ont espéré faire de l'or sur mon dos, ils m'ont vendu à Lucius Malefoy et il les a tués, enfin… lui ou les autres Mangemorts.

— Tu aurais dû aller vivre avec Sirius. C'était ce qui était prévu, si nous étions tués, confirma James. On se doutait bien que Remus n'aurait pas le droit, vu sa condition.

— Oh tu sais, Remus est marié, et sa femme est enceinte.

— HEIN ? fit le couple en blanc, de concert.

— Tu rigoles ? dit James éberlué.

— Ben nan, il a épousé la cousine de Patmol, cet été. Tu sais, Tonks…

— La fille de Ted et Dromeda ! Ouais, Siri nous a dit qu'elle était membre de l'Ordre mais il n'a rien dit sur un truc entre eux.

— Ben… à l'époque, y avait rien. C'est que depuis l'an dernier. Pour le _Glamour_… c'est moi qui ai voulu qu'on me le retire, avoua Harry à Lily. Quand Remus m'a expliqué qui j'étais vraiment, Sev' était là aussi, on était aussi mal l'un que l'autre, ça a été un sacré choc. Il… il me détestait depuis la première année, à cause de James.

— J'avais bien dit à James d'arrêter de l'emmerder ! râla Lily.

— Lil'… s'te plaît… c'était rien, ce bâtard graisseux en rajoutait !

— STOP ! intervint Harry. Je ne veux rien entendre sur Severus, il est gentil avec moi maintenant, et je n'ai plus que lui, James. Alors sois gentil, lâche-le un peu. Lily, pour le _Glamour_, j'avais vraiment envie de savoir à quoi je ressemblais réellement. Et j'ai pensé que si je ressemblais un peu à ma mère, Severus aurait moins de mal à m'accepter et il verrait moins James en moi.

— Je comprends, Harry. Tu as bien fait.

— Eh… Harry, regarde là-bas… tu as des visiteurs… s'amusa James.

— C'est qui ? demanda Harry en se levant, les yeux plissés derrière ses lunettes. C'est… SIRIUS ? Génial ! Et qui sont les autres ?

— Papa… répondit James, une main posée sur l'épaule d'Harry. Et ta mère… Eileen…

— HEIN ? s'écria Harry, bouleversé. Je vais voir Papa et Maman… ?

Harry se mit à courir en direction de son parrain, qui avait une mine superbe et qui était lui aussi vêtu d'une robe blanche.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, louveteau ? Tu t'es encore mis dans une situation tordue, toi !

— Voldy m'a balancé un _Avada_. Je voulais pas qu'il tue Severus, je me suis mis devant.

— Tout ça pour sauver Servilus ? pesta Patmol. Hé hé hé… Voldy… marrant !

Il prit un coup derrière la tête avec le nouvel arrivant et protesta.

— Méééé !

— Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas que tu parles comme ça de mon fils, Sirius ! Tu n'as plus dix ans ! gronda une femme brune aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau blanche.

Harry regarda, ému, les deux personnes qui accompagnaient Sirius.

— Comme tu as grandi, mon fils ! fit le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et qui portait les mêmes lunettes rondes que James et Harry. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu tenais dans ma main.

— Papa… Maman… Je rêve… j'hallucine ! bredouilla Harry.

— Pas vraiment, mon chéri, lui dit sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras. Nous sommes bien réels, et comme ton frère et Lily ont dû t'expliquer, tu n'es pas encore mort. Tu as le choix… tu peux choisir de retourner en bas, avec Severus… Ou alors tu restes avec nous.

— Mais… Maman… Papa… j'ai pris un _Avada_, comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas mort ?

— Oh, mais il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois, fit Charlus Potter. Siri nous a raconté à son arrivée ici. Je crois que nous, les Potter, on doit être assez résistants.

— Sauf avec les fusils moldus, pesta Eileen.

— Hem oui… bref. Harry, tu as le choix. Si tu n'es pas mort pour de bon, pour l'instant, c'est parce que tu as volontairement sacrifié ta vie pour sauver ton frère Severus. En ce moment, en bas, Severus est protégé par ton sacrifice, Voldemort ne peut pas l'atteindre. Si tu choisis de retourner dans le monde des vivants, tu pourras réaliser la Prophétie dont Siri et James m'ont parlé. Si tu restes avec nous, nous allons tous prendre le Poudlard Express et partir vers une nouvelle aventure.

Harry regardait tour à tour, sa famille qui l'entourait. Sa mère qui le tenait dans ses bras, son père qui lui tapotait la joue, James et Lily qui racontaient à un Sirius sidéré, que Remus avait épousé Tonks et qu'il allait être père.

— Papa… si je ne suis pas mort sur le coup avec l'_Avada_. Pourquoi Lily et James sont morts eux, ils ont voulu me sauver aussi…

— Exact, Harry. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait un morceau de Lord Voldemort en lui, fit Charlus en désignant le front de son fils du doigt. Selon les termes de la Prophétie, il t'a marqué comme son égal. Il t'a donné un morceau de lui. Et il vient de tuer ce morceau, et toi tu es encore en vie.

— Papa, Maman… vous allez me manquer, et Siri, James et Lily aussi…. Mais je ne peux pas rester. Je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé, je dois vaincre Voldemort et je ne veux pas laisser Sev' tout seul. Toute ma vie, j'ai été seul et lui aussi. Maintenant on est une famille, si je l'abandonne, il sera seul encore. Il ne le mérite pas. Tu sais, Maman, Sev' est un espion pour l'Ordre depuis vingt ans, c'est pas un vrai Mangemort.

— Sirius a eu la gentillesse de nous raconter tout ça lors de son arrivée. Je suis fière de mes deux fils. Dis-lui que je pense à lui et que je l'embrasse… et aussi que je suis fière de lui, qu'il est très courageux et qu'il fait honneur aux Princes. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, Severus comprendra.

— Harry ? fit Lily un pâle sourire aux lèvres. Il va être le moment de partir. Tu as choisi de retourner en bas, tu dois simplement te dire que tu dois te réveiller, et tu seras de nouveau au même endroit où tu étais avant d'arriver ici.

— Mais Lily… Avec tout le temps qui s'est passé, ils doivent tous être morts en bas, Sev' aussi.

— Non, Chouchou. Le Temps n'a pas de prise ici. Tu vas te réveiller en bas, comme si une seule seconde s'était écoulée depuis ton départ.

Harry hocha la tête et embrassa tout le monde. Sirius lui recommanda de dire à Remus de faire plein de petits loups-garous et James voulu dire encore une méchanceté sur Severus, mais Lily et Eileen le poursuivirent pour le frapper. Bien entendu, tout ceci était un jeu, depuis longtemps rodé, et Harry ne fut pas dupe une seule seconde. Il vit le décor autour de lui devenir flou. Il se sentit attiré par le nombril comme lors d'un de ces désagréables voyages en Portoloin et retourna dans son corps.

Brutalement, il reprit conscience, sentit une douleur dans son dos, là où le sort impardonnable l'avait frappé et autour de lui, les bras de Severus qui sanglotait. Ses doigts tenaient toujours sa baguette.

Le visage masqué par les longs cheveux de son frère, Harry en profita pour lui chuchoter.

— Coucou, Sev', on se le fait ce sale serpent ? À trois….

Severus surpris, hoqueta et ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent leurs doubles sur le visage d'Harry.

— Un… deux…

Le maître des cachots avait compris. C'était l'occasion rêvée. Il ignorait comment son damné petit frère avait encore survécu à un _Avada_, mais ne voulait même pas se poser la question pour l'instant. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette, lorsqu'Harry se mit à compter. Il desserra son étreinte pour faciliter ses mouvements.

— … Trois !

Les deux baguettes de Severus et Harry se tournèrent vers Lord Voldemort qui riait toujours, ravi d'avoir tué – croyait-il – l'Élu et s'apprêtant à faire de même avec le traître qui était à ses pieds.

Deux _Avada Kedavras_ le heurtèrent en pleine poitrine. Son sourire hideux se figea sur son absence de lèvres, son regard rouge s'éteignit comme un tison plongé dans l'eau et il chuta sans grâce dans la poussière recouvrant la rue.

Le silence se fit soudain. Et puis les murmures commencèrent. Des silhouettes sortirent de leurs cachettes et s'approchèrent du corps inerte du Mage Noir. Neville osa même lui lancer un coup de pied. Toujours assis par terre, dans les bras de Severus, Harry murmura :

— Severus ? Maman t'embrasse, elle pense à toi, et elle me fait te dire qu'elle est fière de toi et que tu fais honneur aux Princes.

— Quoi ? bredouilla la terreur des cachots. D'où… Comment tu sais ?

— À cours de mots, grand frère ? fit Harry en se levant. Viens, faut que je te raconte, avant que tout le monde nous tombe dessus. Tu peux nous faire transplaner jusqu'aux grilles de l'école ?

Severus transplana avec Harry à l'autre bout du village. Ils utilisèrent la cape de James Potter pour se glisser incognito dans le château et échapper aux élèves, aux professeurs, aux amis, à Albus, au Ministre et aux Aurors… voire éventuellement aux Serpentards qui auraient envie de venger leur Maître. Dans les cachots bien protégés de Severus, Harry était assis sur le canapé auprès de son frère. Il venait de lui raconter son expérience dans l'au-delà. Il avait décrit parfaitement leur mère, et vu la cicatrice en croissant de lune qu'elle portait sur le pouce et qu'Harry était sensé ne pas connaitre puisque Severus ne lui en avait jamais parlé. À cette annonce, Severus avait eu besoin d'un verre de Vieil Ogden et en avait même offert un à Harry, qui y goûtait pour la première fois. Après avoir fini son récit et laissé quelques minutes à Severus pour reprendre son calme et son masque impassible, mis tous deux à rudes épreuves ce jour-là, Harry demanda à voir la Marque des Ténèbres de son frère. Severus soupira et déboutonna les différentes couches de vêtements qui recouvraient son avant-bras gauche.

La Marque était devenue pâle comme une cicatrice. Tous deux passèrent leurs doigts dessus doucement.

— Elle ne me fait plus mal… Je suis libre… je suis libre… soupira Severus, les yeux fermés, ayant soudain du mal à respirer devant tant de joie inespérée.

— Libre, grand frère ! s'amusa Harry en le regardant. J'espère que tu favoriseras moins tes Serpents maintenant, hein ? Parce que l'année a commencé un peu difficilement pour moi. Je suis le frère du Directeur de Serpentard/prof de potions, alors que je suis un Gryffondor nul en potions ! Du coup mon meilleur ami me parle plus à cause de ça ! Génial !

Des coups retentirent à la porte. Salazar Serpentard qui gardait la porte, apparut dans une des toiles du salon.

— Je ne veux pas vous déranger, les enfants, mais ça se bouscule dehors. Ils se demandent si vous êtes en vie et si vous allez bien. J'ai dit oui mais, on ne me croit pas ! Les mécréants !

— On s'en occupe, Salazar ! s'exclama Harry. T'as envie d'ouvrir, Severus ?

— Hors de question.

— _Patronus_ ?

— Bonne idée !

Deux _Patronu_s s'échappèrent des baguettes de Severus et d'Harry. La biche de Severus et le cerf d'Harry foncèrent dans le couloir des cachots et firent un aller/retour avant de s'évanouir. Les deux frères entendirent des cris de surprise et ensuite la voix d'Albus Dumbledore qui expliquait.

— Je vous avais bien dit qu'ils allaient bien, ce sont leurs _Patronus_. Oui Miss Granger, la biche est à Severus. Harry a un cerf comme son frère James. Lily avait une biche également et Charlus un faon assez mignon, c'est de famille. Comment Minerva ? Eileen avait une biche aussi ? Ah, je l'ignorais… plutôt rare pour une Serpentard, un _Patronus_. Venez, laissons-les se reposer. La faim fera sortir le loup du bois. Mais non, Remus, je ne parlais pas de vous, mon garçon.

Harry se mit à rire et étendit ses jambes devant lui. Il avait beaucoup grandi depuis l'été et il espérait bien continuer.

— Sev', j'ai mal partout, t'as pas un truc ?

— Un bain avec une potion post-doloris dedans, c'est le top !

— J'en veux un tout de suite. Et… Sev'… à Noël, on se casse ? Je veux voyager, j'ai passé ma vie enfermé chez les Dursley dans un placard et toi ici, dans les cachots. On va profiter de la vie. On est libre, nan ?

— On est libre, p'tit frère, on est libre ! acquiesça Severus avec un immense sourire que ne lui avait jamais vu Harry, en presque sept années. Et on va bien en profiter, maintenant.

_FIN_


End file.
